battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DEathgod65
Yo! Yuri said it's good but what do you think of my new collage for the GWO2014 Zephalian 03:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Heads Up Anon 76.24.84.153 keeps of changing and re changing the Global War of 2014, first time he removed most of the course of war second tim i reverted and third time he removes most of it again. Zephalian 06:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation Attack on Paris. Page created 5 minutes ago, though I never heard of this, even though I haven't BF3. Can you confirm this? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 15:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : I see. I'll categorise it with ''Battlefield 3 and Stub for now then. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 15:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bot I probably had the bot apply genfixes to the entire main/filespace, and I'm pretty sure part of that is removing links from section 2 headings. I didn't explicitly give it the task of removing said links, however. If you feel the need for me to, I can spend the better part of my day using URL's account to re-add the links back into the headings. 12:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I have a large selecton of video overviews that I made for battlefield play4free that may be helpful to that section in the battlefield wiki and I am venturing into other battlefield games as well (most recently battlefield 3). How would I go about adding these videos with admin or community permission? They all are unbiased video overviews Here are a few examples: UH-60 Black Hawk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j69d0o1yej0 M249 SAW: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZHdpREBEVY GOL Sniper: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5cUHMbpo5o XM8 assault rifle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90ZhfQQQT4Q UZI: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZnBs76B3sI Thanks for reading and response. Shodredux 18:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Favor Can you please fix Template:VG Reviews figured it might be useful and by the way i havent been on for few days anything new?` Zephalian 09:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) lol? Saw you playing at the same server I did lol. Did you had a good ping? I think that server is in Europe. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 15:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, on my first match (when we had the US locked down) I was getting to treat and revive whoever was in the front of their deployment and find a Engi with your name supressing down the road. Totally caught off-guard! Our team in those two Tehran games were great tho :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 17:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Been a while eh? HOw's it going? i came here to ask you do a "redirect" when i type ribbons or medals and it ridirects to this page: Battlefield 3: Ribbons and Medals and by the way what do you think of what i did?.. Asked pete but he was too busy Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh, not busy, more like feeling similar to shit... - 21:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahh SKyrim, i have it too up towards the Thalmor Embassy and good idea, imagine a massive clan war 64 Aus-Asia vs North America, THEN Winner vs Europe (The Pros.) Reporter Award or whatevs Will it be official? I already awarded all others (except myself, no can do), but as this one is not on BF:AWARDS, how will it be done? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts? Should we create a page: RUSSO-AMERICAN WAR 2014 as it contradicts the campaign's story. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 01:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think me and DEath have had this convo before. In my opinion, it's possible that it's not contradictory. It's possible the bomb still went off after the game end. I doubt Blackburn knew how to disarm a nuclear warhead. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Link Here you go: http://www.djibnet.com/photo/2908276823-missile-air-to-air-atoll-also-designated-k-13-aa-2.jpg and for the foregrip, http://www.atlantictactical.com/mmCATALOG/Images/graphite-fore-grip.jpg Thanks for the award! [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 18:10, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I have admin rights? I am already an admin on 4 Wikis! 19:21, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey When you can, please leave your thoughts on this. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) A little help Could you delete File:EU.Engineer.BF2.gif please. I was trying to get some class pictures for the EU Classes and that didn't turn out right. Gracias --'' slopijoe 15:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) B-52? How did this ever got an article -'' slopijoe 12:30, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Template with old format Still has the white background used before Forum:New theme. Dunno how to change it yet, could you fix it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a bunch Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Help pls I'm working on a table here, but I'm finding the 3rd, 4th and 5th column having quite a bit of unused space, leaving the 6th column pretty narrowed. Do you know if is there any way to distribute the spaces a little bit better? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 21:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Leaving Y U ALL LEAVE ME? Was it something I said? But in all seriousness, good luck with your exams, DEath. You've been instrumental in helping reorganizing this wiki to be a great and knowledgable location for everything about the BF Series. I hope to see you return. Even if you don't, fight for the awesomeness that is Battlefield Wiki! 18:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) blocking I was looking at this kid, User:Dan67, talk page, and that template with blocking is very smart ;) I will have to use this myself, are you ok with that? (Some people want you to ask before you use a template) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} .. Sure, whatever. *sighs*Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 08:38, February 5, 2012 (UTC) quick question I'm thinking of doing the Loading screens for the main image in the infoboxes for BF1942, can I do that.-- 'Slopijoe Barracks 08:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but the maps that were put in patches and a few others have loading screen unique. but mostly the european maps re-use the same Loading screen (Karkov and Kursk for example). BTW why you semi-retired.-- '''Slopijoe Barracks 08:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I have LoC screen ill crop it first. You'll like Invasion of the philipines loading screen. Good luck on your exams :). im currently doing LoC article (best map IMO)-- Slopijoe Barracks 09:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC) A funny new Blog? i made a Blog called "What's your Fail" its a humorus blog about people on BF3 wiki retelling their Funny Events in a Comment and if it's Funny enough it'll be put on the Funny LeaderBoards Where from there can show which funny event is the funniest. Also There are three games from www.armorgames.com and i'm planning to put more games on there if the Blog gets more then 10comments.(Dan67 15:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks. But too bad we couldn't update the poll or featured media. 01:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of nominating one of the B2K gameplay trailers for the maps for Featured Media of April, but I can't decide which trailer to use. As for the picture, the screenshot of the trailer picked can be used, just like BF3 Launch Trailer screenshot in October Featured Media. And I was hoping that the "What's Your Favorite Battlefield 3 Map?" poll would be implemented for March. It was supposed to be nominated as the November poll if I remember, but it got ignored. 02:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm stuck on the maps for Battlefield Vietnam. On some maps there's a tunnel or sewer and should I try and put the tunnel map with the main map in the infobox or in the gallery.---- SlopijoeHangars 13:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : I'd place it below the main map in the |map section of the infobox (kind like I put the CQ and Titan maps in Port Bavaria). - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 13:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Block User Request Hello. I'm a requesting a block on the user IP address '89.168.123.204', for as he vandalised and wrote "PENIS" on the mainspace, specifically page 'G36C' page. If you can look into it, it would be highly appreciated. - KillFeedz OG 07:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig Why doesn't That emblem on your sig Rot. It sounds familiar-- 'SlopijoeHangars 12:56, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Great to see an other Ace Combat fan. Mine is 118th tactical fighter squadron or "Mobius squadron" of the ISAF air force.-- '''SlopijoeHangars 13:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks That M4 you uploaded on the page was what I uploaded yesterday. Pedro9basket wouldn't let me use that image but now you uploaded which is good. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 17:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) If The Belkan Air Force is So Badass Why did they get there best fighter sqaudrons shot down by Galm Team.-- Hey Should I use the Template:Warning/Licensing you've made for copyright violations or not yet? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 11:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Alright. Thanks - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 11:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) One Question Did you revert the new pictures back to the old IRL ones for SVD and SG553 because they were unlicensed? I'm just asking because I was hoping to add more close up pictures (like the deleted ones), but this time fully license them. If you don't want me to, then that's okay. 19:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Haven't you not noticed that people kept asking for updates on their consoles instead of the pc, reason why is because all I see is info pages about the game in pc view more then consoles.--Dan67 16:12, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Question How many Battlefield games do you own.-- 'SlopijoeHangars 07:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Just curious because one day I saw a template for vehicles on either the F-4 or MIG-21 and I saw your name as last edited.-- '''SlopijoeHangars 07:30, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield 4 engine Do you think the destruction engine will be improved to destruction 3.1?--Dan67 17:12, March 30, 2012 (UTC) uh Harsh? well i didn't know that okay so don't bust my balls over something that i didn't know about ): Dan67 14:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) hmm...sorry for losing my temper but how can i trust you (i know your an admin) but when your not a Gamer?Dan67 14:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) shared Traits (: Rank 40 in BF3, Rank 5 in Battlefield 1942 and Rank 39 or some (can't tell been a long time) on Battlefield bad company+ almost 12hours of gaming, I'm Zodiac5517 let's research Battlefield.Dan67 14:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism spotted on wiki--Dan67 15:42, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't judge me Dx I can write fine, I don't have poor grammar and saying that sounds hurtful then reassuring me about my writing. Second a contributor named silver head pisses me off about that stuff 24/7 so please don't behave like that smart ass from fortress craft because it makes me think of him and I really hate that smart ass >:| --Dan67 16:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) A world full of hate I'm not going to edit on the pages anymore, because I can't take anymore negative bullshit from everybody. I know now what I'm writing is not perfect but I'm not god dammit I'm not god I'm just sick and tired of being bitched out on this wiki and even cod wiki. I guess I have to stay on my blogs and in chat because there's no point in contributing if everybody is going to bust my balls over the littlest thing, I'm insulted and I will not continue editing unless it's making blogs or leaving a message that's the only time I don't get bitched out once in a while.--Dan67 11:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) So... You did it? Well, to deal with you accordingly, you should read the Manual of Style have learned your lesson, so just don't do it again. 23:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Repair tool is Art Don't you think it's Sad that there's not a video about a player using the BF3 Repair tool to Draw on things instead of Killing people with them?Dan67 14:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Email Hi DEathgod. Hope you're OK, it's been a while! Just thought I should let you know that your email has been sending out spam... - 18:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) `Hi, can you edit 12x ballistic scope correctly, I tried to fix it but it didnt work, it needs to be locked down after it is fixed` (It was vandalised by contributer)` A Question Me and PE78 were talking about adding more info to BF1942, BF:V and BF2 maps and pages and we thought of doing a forum page on this and pitch as many as users as possible. Since we have possibly five users with nam (Me, Yuri if I can try to get him, PE78, Uk13 and you), could you possibly help us?-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 10:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Beta Welcome back Death! So how long did it take to get the beta? I just hope i have enough space. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 12:20, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Long time no see? Question do you have steam? If so could I add you. My name is Osaka_amd.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 17:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) BF4 launch plans/Requests? Hey there Gerald, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other BF admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the BF4 launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the BF4 launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the BF Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC)